The Meaning Of Fire
by TheApocalypticTarantula
Summary: Prince Zuko learnt the meaning of firebending in three different ways.


_finished/uploaded: 12/12/12_

**The Meaning Of Fire**

**制火朮**

* * *

Prince Zuko learnt the meaning of firebending in three different ways.

oOoOoOo

火

oOoOoOo

First there was fear.

As a child, as the Fire Prince, he had to be _**perfect**_.

His fire was supposed to be the hottest one with the biggest and most formidable flames.

And because his fire wasn't as big as it should be, his father accused him _**weak**_ and called him a _disgrace_ for the royal family and to all his honorable forefathers – His ancestors.

Even his grandfather said he was condemned to fail.

And because of this his father decided to draw the consequences. He could not allow his only son to be a disgrace for their whole family. For their honor.

Every time Zuko messed up a firebending form or failed to learn a new stage, he had to face the punishment for his nefarious failure.

Ozai felt no remorse for this.

And Zuko began to become afraid of the flames, which he produced, and started to associate failing in firebending with punishment and pain.

oOoOoOo

火

oOoOoOo

The second the banished Prince's firebending was consumed by anger.

There were no more royal tutors which neither could, nor would, instruct him any longer.

As soon as he could stand, halfway recovered from the searing pain his burn mark caused, he began to resume the training in firebending.

Although Uncle Iroh took over his firebending, helped him and tried to support him, despite everything and even the fact that he succeeded in soothing Zuko's fear of his flames, his young nephew decided to follow a different track.

The ex-Prince pushed himself to his limits.

Because he wanted to regain his honor. His given rights by birth. His throne. His crown.

He prepared himself to show everyone, and above all his father, what a capable firebender he was.

His fire was angry, full of hate and controlled by rage – His flames fierce.

And so Zuko himself became angry, grumpy and filled with hatred.

He had a mantra that urged him to continue.

The words his father once said "You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher!"

Not least because that spoken _curse_ the Fire Lord's dishonored son associated exhaustion with success.

Even though there was no punishment or pain he had to fear any longer, the anger remained.

And so anger and hate became the essence of his fire.

oOoOoOo

火

oOoOoOo

Last of all the Fire Prince learnt bending the fire by the purest way possible.

Prince Zuko saw the beauty and the life they lay within these flames.

He and the young Avatar gave their lives into the judging eyes of Ran and Shaw.

The old firebending masters stared right into their _souls_ and made their choice.

They showed and shared all the _**wonderful**_ thing _fire_ could be.

And then Zuko was finally capable to recognize the true meaning of firebending.

He could see all those different colors.

He could feel the pleasant, calming heat of the flickering flames which did no damage to his skin.

He could feel the pulsating sensation running through his body.

Fire is not only the element of destruction – Which could bring in the wrong hands nothing more than pain and sorrow – Fire is also the element which could spend warmth and protect life.

The old firebending masters had showed the Fire Prince all the beauty and good fire could give.

Ran and Shaw became Zuko's last firebending tutors and because of them the essence of his fire no longer consists of fear or anger or hate.

The fire he was able to create, his flames even so hot, would only follow his command.

Now Fire Lord Zuko understands the meaning of his own fire. It was a small life in his hands.

oOoOoOo

制火朮

oOoOoOo

* * *

**A/N: **_Well… this came to my mind a few months ago. It's nothing really new, nothing special, and I am not really pleased with the end, but I just wanted to write it finally down and share it with you guys! ;D_

_If there are any misspellings or mistakes in the grammar… please forgive me!_

_English is not my mother tongue. I'm German, but I tried my best to make it readable._

_Please leave a Review!_

_I would be happy to read some of your thoughts for this disastrous thing here!_


End file.
